PlayStation All-Stars X Super Sonic Squad
by Coleiosis
Summary: Finally! Both successful fanfiction series cross over for the first time! Ratchet and Sonic must team up together to defeat Dr. Eggman and Needles in their plan to take over Mobius! Will the heroes succeed? Or will they become asylum patients under the control of the villains?


After ten years of writing fanfiction, I am proud to present to you my first ever crossover!

PlayStation All-Stars X Super Sonic Squad

By Cole Bezotte

Introduction:

Let me tell you this: this is actually not the first time I've ever made a crossover between Sonic and Ratchet.

It happened about ten years back in Moline; in about 2005 or 2006 (I can't remember exactly), I played my first taste of the Ratchet & Clank games, as well as the Sonic the Hedgehog games. I was probably eight years old when I finally decided I was a big fan of the Super Mario games, as well as playing my first taste of Twisted Metal 2. In fact, I came up with this crazy idea of Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Ratchet being forced to play on "The Giant Sorry Board Game of Doom", which was a life-sized version of the Sorry® board game, in which it was every man for himself. But I loved playing the game so much, I kept extending it until all four pegs of a team were at home.

But that does not mean that I wrote a whole story. In fact, I was so little, I did not really know how to type on a computer at that time. All I was interested in was making fun websites, but all I did was copy and paste links which led to other already-existing sites.

But then, when my family and I moved to Rock Island in 2007, I did not have any more ideas for Mario, Sonic, and Ratchet. The final idea I thought was that they were to save three penguins from the evil grip of Bowser (I loved playing Club Penguin back then). But after that, there was nothing else to it. What I had been doing most of the time at Rock Island (2007-2010) was writing funny, mysterious stories for Star Wars (I loved the Clone Wars series) and The Lord of the Rings. I loved playing their video games so much that I made some mysterious stories that easily attracted readers' attention. But I never posted those stories because I did not know that there was a website about it at the time; I can't even recover my files now because the computer I used is practically junked up now. Besides, the stories got even worse as I went along; nothing was interesting anymore.

After moving back to Moline, that's when I first made Super Sonic Squad in 2011. Of course, since you have read the beginning of the second season, you probably already know how it goes with how I made it. But it was not only me who had the idea; my little brother Hudson and my older brother Forrest pitched in and made these incredible ideas with me. My friend Isaac Boswell was actually the first one to ever draw fan art about it (it was incredibly funny).

Two years later, I wrote my first fanfic for PlayStation All-Stars, and named it "May Freedom Reign". It was originally to be titled "Mission for Revenge" because of the rage Ratchet was to be in; but the moral of the story became very different, so the title ended up changing. Sadly, I can no longer recover the story file because it is gone forever. If you remember reading "PlayStation All-Stars: The Movie", then you know why. Season one was a great start, season two was a long adventure, season three was a big time warp, and season four was a series of randomness. Even though seasons five and six are gone, I still consider them my favorites (if only I could find a way to bring them back without using demonic elements). After the first half of season seven, things went downhill fast, and the elements became dark, foreboding, and way too violent. I cancelled it all after twelve whole seasons of blood, gore, and sex.

You probably remember why I had to reboot the whole series; I'm glad you paid attention. Things were still getting dark with the new series, but they were not as bad as the old stuff. One of my biggest inspirations was the song known as "Darkest Part" by the hardcore Christian heavy metal band Red (I consider it one of the best songs ever). But this was only a step to one of the biggest things ever. Besides, I never even played Sorcery Saga, nor have I ever played Gravity Rush; I just put Pupuru and Kat in the stories because I WANTED to (also as a fan request from one of my co-writers).

And so, here it comes…

After weeks—maybe even months—of thinking hard about many possibilities, I finally decided to cross the two fanfic series that I do best. Once you set your eyes on this new story, you can never go back. PlayStation All-Stars and Super Sonic Squad finally meet as a celebration of ten years of fanfiction! And so, dear reader, I hope that you enjoy this spectacular moment!

Enjoy!

 **(Note: Please understand that there are no Super Mario characters in this story, nor are there any OCs. I could not fit them in. Thank you!)**

Chapter I: The Death of an Honorable Man

Somewhere in Brazil stood a man in an army colonel uniform. With his badge-decorated cap adjusted, he was ready to put into action what he had dreamed about. The man was known as Colonel Hall, who had once led a U.S. army platoon into many victories against whatever enemy was threatening America. Now was his chance to eliminate the drug lords that have been secretly stationed here; he had the ultimate weapon to completely eradicate them of their mischief.

Colonel Hall held a very large gun that shot three bullets per millisecond; he hoped that this would be the thing to take out those drug lords once and for all. He stood right near the building where they and their sons hid. He had them right in his sight, and now was the perfect time to attack.

Filled with raging enthusiasm, Hall burst right through the big glass window and opened fire. He roared excitedly as he blasted his way through those drug lords like no one's business. He got them all, every single one of them… but not before making a big mistake and forgetting all about their sons.

"No need to fear, mates!" Colonel Hall exclaimed after shooting down the last one. "Your oppressors are dead!"

He was not prepared to see the sons take out their guns in anger. They wept bitterly over their dead fathers; now they were hungry for revenge.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hall exclaimed as he saw those guns pointed at him.

The boys opened fire and quickly shot at him. He struggled to dodge his way past the hurling bullets, but he was soon hit by a few, causing his death.

A few days later, word was received by Hall's son Danny about that incident. Danny hit the floor in anger and sadness; he never got the chance to say one last good-bye to his father. Without letting his mother know, he promised himself that he would one day make the enemy pay for what they had done. He wanted to avenge.

He never even wanted to mention it to his schoolmates Christopher and Francis, nor to his teacher Mr. Stewart. He wanted to keep this entirely to himself and sometime plan a way to avenge his father's death. There were some times when he began to doubt his friends' loyalty. Were they associated with Colonel Hall's death? He wanted to find out.

Chapter II: The Hedgehog Must Die

It was another usual day on Mobius, just as everyone in the group of Freedom Fighters treated it. Who else would step outside and run throughout many uncharted areas other than Sonic the hedgehog. But he was not alone; he had brought with him his friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks.

 **(Note: I only used Sticks the Jungle Badger once in the Super Sonic Squad series… because I HATE her so much!)**

Today, Sonic wanted to see what Dr. Eggman might have been up to that day. However, the only thing that his eyes caught was a strange-looking ice cream truck standing in the middle of nowhere. He did not bother to look inside to see who was piloting it; he right away assumed that it was Eggman.

"He could have used a gun on us," Sonic spoke up. "But this time, he's using an ice cream truck? He's really gone too far now."

"What can possibly be his special of the day?" Knuckles added. "Hard-boiled egg?"

Everyone laughed at Knuckles' joke, all except the person piloting the truck. A slim clown peaked his head out his window and gave them a piece of his mind.

"You morons!" the clown shouted. "I'll slice your heads off and serve them as my special flavors!"

"I must say…" Sonic said, "…this guy is better AND worse than Eggman!"

"Have you seen this fella do THIS?" the clown continued as he pointed a gun at Sonic. "They don't call me NEEDLES for nothing!"

"That's his name?" Knuckles said. "That's pretty ridiculous!"

"How dare you…!" Needles hissed as he opened fire and attempted to shoot directly at Sonic. But Sonic was way too fast for him, dodging every single bullet that was fired.

Amy reached down and picked up one of the shells that landed on the ground. "These are real bullets!" she exclaimed. "Don't let him touch you!"

"Don't worry about me!" Sonic replied. "We shouldn't let him near the village! He's liable to find a great number to kill!"

"Did you say VILLAGE?" Needles said excitedly. "That means that I can do my favorite pastime: killing and murdering!"

"Did you HAVE to say that?" Tails exclaimed at Sonic. "Now he knows where we live!"

"But I won't attack in the form of this innocent-looking truck; instead, I shall bring in a full frontal assault in my robot mode!" With that, Needles pressed his secret button to transform his truck into "Sweet Bot" mode. Everyone watched in horror as Needles began to fire eight swirling missiles, destroying boulders as he drove along.

"I'll stop him!" Knuckles said as he used his great strength to lift a very large boulder. With all his might, he hurled it at the robot, completely taking it down to the ground. He thought he was victorious, but the robot fired its missiles to completely destroy the boulder and stand back up on its wheels.

Sticks had an idea of her own as well; she used a vine from her utilities and threw it at the truck's head like a lasso. The lasso caught the head, and Sticks pulled very tightly, trying to yank the head off. But the head was too heavy and too dense, and the rope ended up breaking off. "This sucks!" Sticks thought angrily.

Needles charged his truck towards the village at full speed, hoping to score a big victory for his killing ways. Sonic quickly grabbed Amy and Knuckles, then dashed out of the truck's way, trying to reach the village before Needles could. Tails grabbed Sticks and flew out of the area, catching up with Sonic and the others.

Sonic and the group made it to the village, but Needles arrived as well. Sonic knew that he would have to warn everyone about the attack; he told the others to get everyone out of the truck's way.

"Clear the area!" the group exclaimed. "Get off the streets! Someone's coming to attack!"

The population heard the call; and when they saw the truck coming their way, they quickly dashed to their homes to avoid being killed by the machine of destruction.

"Blast those animals!" Needles thought angrily. "This ruins my chance of killing!" But he saw that a male bull was still out in open; it gave him the chance to take out his gun and fire at it. The bull went down once it received the shell at its chest; it collapsed to the ground.

Sonic rushed towards the bull and knelt down at it. He pressed his hand onto the bull's bleeding chest, but he felt no heartbeat. "You shall pay for this, you killer!" Sonic thought as he turned to face the truck in rage.

"What a score I shall win!" Needles exclaimed publicly. "First this hedgehog goes down, then the Lombax shall be mine!"

"Lombax?" Sonic thought. "What is he talking about?"

Chapter III: When Titans Meet

At that same time, Sonic's nemesis Dr. Eggman had struck up a battle of his own in Los Angeles, California. This time, he was battling none other than Ratchet the Lombax, leader of the League of Heroes. Eggman found him at the Midtown Suburbs and challenged him to a battle to the death. But Ratchet was not alone; Clank was strapped to his back, and Pupuru and Kat were stationed at another area of the suburbs.

Dr. Eggman fired many laser bolts at Ratchet, attempting to incinerate him. Ratchet was surprised that he was finally going up against someone who fights with lasers as well. He had the idea of taking out his Tesla Claw (a strong, dangerous gun) and firing an electric bolt at Eggman's mobile vehicle. The bolt completely struck through the mainframe of the vehicle and wrecked it.

"You may have wrecked my vehicle…" Eggman exclaimed, "but you'll never get that bolt through ME!"

"You're wrong!" said a voice behind him. Eggman suddenly felt himself levitating in midair; Kat was using her gravitational powers on him and keeping him in the air.

"Hold him steady!" Ratchet told her. "I have plenty of questions to ask him!"

"Don't ask me too much!" Dr. Eggman barked at him. "There is so much more to me than meets the eye!"

"Don't get cocky! I'll know EVERYTHING about you."

Suddenly, everyone was stunned to see that Eggman had a portal gun with him. Before they could do anything else, Eggman fired the gun and opened a portal that led to Mobius. Kat was surprised, she accidentally let go of her gravitational grip and let the villain go.

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen!" Eggman taunted as he was about to step through the portal. "But I've got to go home! I'll deal with you later! I'm going to go kill my REAL nemesis!"

"Don't let him escape!" Ratchet exclaimed as he dived after Eggman. Kat and Pupuru jumped through the portal as well, pursuing the mad scientist before he could do anything. Everyone landed at Mobius, but they landed right in the middle of Sonic's battle against Needles.

Needles peaked out his window to see that Dr. Eggman had landed on the hood of his ice cream truck. "Get out of my way!" he demanded. "This is MY battle! And why did you bring my nemesis along with you?!"

"YOUR battle?!" Eggman replied as he came down off the truck. "You're fighting MY nemesis!"

It was right then that both villains realized something; they both had the one thing in common of being evil. But they also harbored a burning hatred toward their enemies, whom they desperately wanted to kill once and for all.

"I've got something that will settle it," Needles said. "Hop into my truck, and we'll take these freaks together!"

But when both villains looked out the windshield, they saw how many heroes were standing right in front of them, ready to attack again.

"On second thought…" Eggman said, "…let's come back when we've got something bigger, don't you say?"

"Agreed," Needles replied. "We need a REAL plan against these flunkies!"

Needles drove away with Dr. Eggman, thinking of an evil scheme that would certainly shake Mobius until it fully crumbles.

Sonic helped Ratchet stand back up to his feet and gave him back his Omniwrench that he dropped. "How do you stand going against someone like that, sir?" Sonic asked him.

"It's not just me," Ratchet replied. "It's everyone else in my League of Heroes."

"You've got a team too?"

"I formed that team to fulfill a promise to… eh, I'll explain it all later. In the meantime, where am I?"

"You're on my home planet Mobius. Ever since my sworn enemy Dr. Eggman killed my parents and took over the kingdom for a short time, I have always sworn vengeance upon him. I keep dreaming of the day when Mobius becomes free forever."

"Hey, my parents are dead as well. But an insane farmer killed them on my planet while it was crumbling."

 **(Note: Remember when Billy Ray Stillwell killed Ratchet's mother on Fastoon?)**

"I guess we already have something in common, sir."

"I guess so. Oh, and by the way, you don't have to call me 'sir'. The name is Ratchet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sonic… Sonic the hedgehog…"

From that point on, everyone else began to know each other better by spilling the secrets that they had kept for very long. Even the girls were as eager as ever, Pupuru and Kat hearing from Sally Acorn about the apocalypse Dr. Eggman set up during the final years of the Great War. Ratchet knew that he and the girls had to stay here on Mobius for a while until they defeat Eggman and Needles in their plot. But little did he know about what they had in mind.

Chapter IV: Egg Tooth

Dr. Eggman pointed Needles the correct way towards his island fortress, where their plan would soon come into action.

Needles was impressed by the technology Eggman used to create this fortress, especially Eggman's gadgets and weapons. "This is a very nice place you have here," he said as he plopped down onto the couch. "Although, I think this should really be decked up a bit."

"What do you mean?" Eggman replied. "What is your style? I can make a room for you."

"I'm talking about what a murderous clown like me takes pleasure in. I usually enjoy bopping around in my fun time, causing merriment and salmonella. But I'm not saying that I'm taking over the place; I just want to combine our likes together and make us an unstoppable team!"

"That sounds fine with me! Welcome aboard! From this day forth, we shall be the best partners in crime there ever has been! Come! Let us create our new Egg Tooth fortress!"

"Also, I've been thinking that we should create our first ever Egg Tooth Asylum! We'll capture citizens of this wretched planet and place them here in misery! From that point on, they'll grow insane and soon forget themselves!"

"That should be just the thing to keep my enemies out of the way! That way, I can focus on killing Sonic without anyone else interfering! Great thinking! Wait a minute! What should we do about that strange giant vehicle of yours out there?"

Dr. Eggman pointed outside at Tower Tooth, parked right at the rear entrance of the fortress. "That will be put to good use," Needles replied. "I can see it now! Tower Egg Tooth will be our ultimate weapon of destruction, killing anything that lives in its path! I used to drive that thing alone; but now that I have you here, we can each control one side of the vehicle. It does not matter which is the front or the rear, just as long as we're using it to destroy things."

"Perhaps we should use it tonight, while no one suspects…"

That night at Knothole Village, Rotor had installed the new security cameras in everyone's bedrooms. He had bought them recently and found them as a way for the gang to "sleep tight" without an enemy giving them the slip. An intruder would be caught, and he would not have the chance to slip away unpunished.

The camera mostly satisfied the girls, especially Pupuru as it assured her a good night's sleep. She and Kat were very fond of meeting new friends such as Sally Acorn and Bunnie Rabbot. Amy Rose at first did not like Pupuru though; she thought she was too dull of a female fighter. Only now, Pupuru wants to help Ratchet in almost all of his adventures.

Ratchet, Pupuru, and Kat were given very decent places to sleep for the night, little knowing of what was to strike at them. Their dreams captivated their minds as Tower Egg Tooth approached Mobotropolis and began its attack. King Maximilian Acorn desperately struck back at the engine of destruction, attempting to force it back to where it came from. But Needles and Dr. Eggman were smart drivers of this machine; they knew exactly how to wipe out an entire courtyard in one attack.

Most of Mobotropolis was destroyed, as well as many of its population dead. It was the move that started the great plan of the diabolical duo.

That same night, everyone at Knothole Village woke up and called for an emergency meeting. Although, it appeared that some of the group was not present.

"You told me those security cameras worked perfectly fine!" Sonic exclaimed at Rotor. "Whom did you buy them from?"

"I honestly don't know…" Rotor replied, confused. "I bought them from an excellent scientist who once fought in the Great War."

"Scientist? Great War? You idiot! You bought those from Eggman!"

"Sonic is right," Clank added. "Dr. Eggman put his own technology into these cameras; he hacked into them so he can spy on us. That's how he was able to track us down and kidnap some of our numbers."

"Wouldn't that be a way for Needles to swoop right in and make a kill?" Ratchet said.

"If that's his way, then why didn't he kill us when he had the chance?" Sonic asked him. "Do you even know your nemesis well enough? I've fought with Eggman practically my whole life."

"It took me years to find the killer who took the lives of my parents. Billy Ray was very ruthless, and I let him die last time we fought. That was one mistake I've made."

"We will not go out and kill these villains," King Max interrupted. "We only want them to surrender and give up their plan. We also need to free those whom they had kidnapped. But we must think of a strategy."

While these heroes continue with their planning, let us turn our attention to another "main attraction" of the story. A man stood in the midst of the village, thinking deeply about the murder that was made years ago. Danny still never forgave his enemies; his blood still boiled, impatient to avenge his father's death.

"I will never find peace until I get what I want!" Danny thought. "And if Sonic or Chris thinks that they can stop me, I won't let them. There is only one way to fulfill my revenge: I must compete in the one competition known as Twisted Metal. They say the man who calls himself Calypso has many powers; he can grant me my revenge, and I shall eliminate the enemy who murdered my father. Next year, I'll have him back with me, safe and sound. I cannot wait anymore; I must move now!"

Chapter V: Infiltration

Sonic and Ratchet led the remaining Freedom Fighters to Dr. Eggman and Needles' island fortress, where the new Egg Tooth Asylum was built. Already, a plan was struck to infiltrate the asylum and set free those who were snatched from the village, as well as coming face-to-face with the villains themselves.

"My infrared scanner reads that some of our friends are in those cells," Clank reported. "We must free them before the king is captured; he's BOUND to be the next victim."

"I already have a plan in mind," Sonic replied. "I trust Tails to go with Pupuru and knock out their security systems. When that's done, the rest of us will come right in and do the rest of the work."

"Come on, Pupuru," Tails said, taking Pupuru by the hand. "This job will be easy for us."

Pupuru looked back to see if Ratchet was hot on the idea. Ratchet nodded at her and told her to go on with Tails.

"It's what he wants…" Pupuru thought as she sighed. "I must go on."

Meanwhile, Danny had followed the Freedom Fighters to where the island fortress was located. He thought that he would find the opportunity to find Calypso and compete in his contest. "He's around here somewhere…" he thought deeply. "I can FEEL it!"

He looked up at the bridge which led to the rear entrance of the asylum. There stood Calypso, the creator of the Twisted Metal competition. Calypso smiled evilly as he pointed down at the road nearby Danny; there was a car, waiting for use, waiting for the combat in the contest.

"It looks like I made the right call!" Danny thought. "This is my chance! Today will come the revenge I've always wanted to fulfill!"

He quickly ran towards the car, eager to fulfill his dream. After over ten years of pain without his father, now was his chance to get the pain out of his head. But once Danny approached the car, he suddenly noticed that someone was already standing right next to it. It was Christopher; he wanted to give Danny a piece of his mind.

"Chris!" Danny exclaimed. "Get out of the way!"

"Who are you to blame about your father's death?" Chris replied. "Calypso gave him the weapon he wanted to use to take down those drug lords. Trusting Calypso was his biggest mistake."

"No! Leaving me was his mistake! He knows how much I love him, and he foolishly walked away on me! As a child, I had always wanted to fight as the soldier that he was; he promised me that he would train me to be a great fighter. Winning this contest is the only way to set things right!"

"No, Danny. Violence is never the way of settling things. That's what happened to your father; it was what caused his downfall."

Danny did not want to listen to any more of Chris' "lies"; he felt like he was betrayed by one of his closest friends. He did not want to hear any more objections; he wanted to get on with his plan to fulfill his destiny. Calypso was waiting, as were the seven other competitors of tonight's battle.

Inside the laboratory, Dr. Eggman and Needles gloated over their success in wiping out Mobotropolis' courtyard and kidnapping many heroes. In the corner of their lab, Kat lied on the floor, bound and gagged, with a pistol pointed at her head.

"It's a good thing that I forewarned you about Kat over there," Needles said to Eggman as he pointed towards Kat. "If she dares to make a single move, even with her gravitational powers, then she'll be killed for good!"

"Excellent!" Eggman replied. "I set a trap for her friend Raven as well: I set her in a chamber where she is exposed to sleeping gas. The gas will never run out, and she'll be asleep forever! She won't cause any harm at all, unless those heroes can free her that is!"

"This just keeps getting better," Needles said as he filled two wineglasses with red wine. "A toast to our victory over the heroes!"

"Cheers!" Eggman replied, clinking his glass with Needles'. "All we need do is wait for them to approach our asylum and be annihilated by our powerful turrets. They are planted everywhere around the island, watching and always alert for whatever intruder is to approach."

Dr. Eggman was right about the turrets; that's why Tails and Pupuru were sent to knock out the security systems and clear the way for the rest of the heroes.

Tails led Pupuru to the bridge where captives were loaded and put into the asylum cells. They saw that the main entrance was wide open; but they saved it for the rest of the heroes to enter after all turrets were destroyed.

"My friends are in there…" Pupuru thought silently. "I don't know if Kat and Raven have ever been to a real asylum before."

But the two shifters were actually imprisoned at the Blackfield Asylum after hearing Ratchet's plea to come to Los Angeles and help form the League of Heroes (follow along, this tells about "PlayStation All-Stars: The Movie"). The people of Los Angeles saw Kat and Raven as freaks because of their gravitational powers and imprisoned them. Ratchet had to come and reason with the U.S. Government and pay the charges to release the shifters.

Little did Pupuru know that Eggman and Needles held the two shifters personally, holding them as hostages. That was the first thing she was eager to do.

Suddenly, Tails urged Pupuru to fall with him into the moat below the bridge. They did so, avoiding the vehicle that was approaching the asylum; they did not want to be caught as intruders. While in the water, Pupuru looked up to see the vehicle, driven by Orbot, Cubot, and Melvin. The truck carried more captives to be put in the cells of the asylum; this meant more trouble.

 **(Note: Do you remember Melvin? He was Sweet Tooth's little clown assistant from Twisted Metal 4.)**

Tails dragged Pupuru out of the water and held her by her hands. "Hold on tight," he told her as he began to spin his two tails and fly up to the roof of the asylum. They landed on the top, but they were not in the clear just yet; Dr. Eggman and Needles knew exactly where they were by watching the monitors of the security cameras. Pupuru saw the cameras and recognized them as the ones that Rotor foolishly bought for the Freedom Fighters.

Suddenly, a turret turned around and aimed at Pupuru and Tails. It was ready to open fire and shoot them down, but Tails quickly maneuvered himself behind the turret. He grabbed a very tight hold on the repeating blasters and attempted to yank them away. They were two strong for him though, but Pupuru had an idea; she quickly used her magic to blast the turret off the rooftop, giving the signal for the other heroes to come.

As they were entering the asylum through the vehicle entrance, Ratchet suddenly noticed something from the corner of his eye. He watched Calypso's contest openly roar through the road of the island; Ratchet became haunted by what was going on. "I never thought I would actually see this!" he thought. "I specifically heard that Calypso and Twisted Metal were never real!"

 **(Note: Remember that radio report from "PlayStation All-Stars: The Movie"? It looks like Pupuru's dream is becoming MORE than true!)**

"Still…" Ratchet continued, "I can't say that there is still good inside the man who is truly William Sparks. But who would be foolish enough to go to him for help?"

"What are you looking at?" Sonic asked him. "Who's doing such chaos out there?"

Chris ran over to Sonic and reported the emergency that had just happened. "I tried to stop him!" he exclaimed. "He wouldn't listen to me! Danny has gone mad! I'm afraid that he'll die out there!"

"It looks like he's a valiant fighter," Sonic replied. "He might make it out of there alive. He doesn't know that his father still lives inside him."

Chapter VI: On Edge

As the heroes distracted the robotic guards, Pupuru set free the prisoners by using her magic to break the locks and open the cages.

The new robots had evil clown heads, with blue glasses and long brown mustaches. This design was a combination of the faces of Needles and Dr. Eggman. Both Sonic and Ratchet felt that the combined forces of both their nemesis meant double trouble for them; they hated to see both forces of evil come together. But now that Ratchet and Sonic fought together, they were a bigger force of good; they now seemed to be more than a match for their enemies.

As the heroes took apart those new robots, Pupuru broke open every cage that held the captives. Among them were Talwyn Apogee, Sasha Phyronix, and all the other members of the League of Heroes.

Once Pupuru had freed every prisoner and led them out of the asylum, Sally quickly ran towards her and tripped her down to the floor. It was a maneuver to dodge the attack of the turret on the ceiling of the asylum halls.

The turret aimed itself at Sally, ready to fire again, but Pupuru used her remaining magic to destroy it before it could shoot again.

"Thanks," Sally said to her. "I really needed that."

Dr. Eggman and Needles were very angry to see their plan fall apart by the warriors who fight for nothing else other than freedom and justice. "How can they do this to us?!" Eggman exclaimed. "Our robots should be stronger than that! We should bring out Tower Egg Tooth now and eliminate them!"

Needles did not respond; he instead stared deeply into a mask that he held up. It was the mask of Sweet Tooth, and he was ready to give it to its next victim.

In a fit of rage, Needles quickly turned and pinned Eggman to his computer desk. "What are you doing?!" Eggman exclaimed. "I thought we had a deal!"

"Deal!?" Needles replied. "Why, you were just a pawn in my game! I only wanted to prove that I had so much more power above you! You rely too much on technology, while I have my OWN ways! I could have given this mask to Marcus Kane while I had the chance, but perhaps YOU should be the victim instead!"

Eggman tried so hard to ignore the mask and point to where Kat was kept. She had wriggled for a second, trying to think of another way to escape. Needles turned and saw her, then another idea was given to him.

"Never mind you," he said. "I just thought of another way!"

The fight raged on throughout the asylum halls, as the forces of good fought to completely destroy the new robots that were summoned. Pupuru was desperate to free Kat and Raven from where they were kept; but there were too many robots coming at her, and she was out of magic to hurl at them.

"I'll go find Raven," Sally said as she fought her way to the secret chamber. "You go and free Kat!"

Pupuru struggled to dodge her way to the hallway that led to the laboratory. But before she could even step foot out of the asylum hall, she suddenly caught sight of something right in front of her. It was Kat, wearing the mask of Sweet Tooth; she was now under the control of Needles.

"Kat!" Pupuru exclaimed. "What are you doing?! I thought we were friends!"

Kat did not say anything back; she simply took the dagger Needles gave her and attempted it to hurl it at Pupuru. Pupuru desperately dodged it and dropped to the floor. But Kat used her gravitational powers to hold the dagger above her and prepared to drop it onto her. Kat usually glowed bright red whenever she used her powers; only this time, her appearance became fierier as she used her powers for the evil deeds Needles commanded her to do. This was a side-effect for when she was under the spell of the mask; Needles put his powers into the mask to show his true nature of one thing: evil.

Kat dropped the dagger, hoping that it would land on Pupuru and end her life. But before she knew it, Ratchet's Omniwrench swung into action and knocked the knife out of the way before it could land on Pupuru. Ratchet ran over and quickly approached Kat, attempting to push her out of the way and save Pupuru. "Kat…" Ratchet thought as he gave Kat a blow to knock her away, "…If that is you in there… I'm so sorry…!"

Kat was down, but not out; she planned to get back up and chase directly after Ratchet, then finish off Pupuru. Ratchet had to get poor Pupuru out of the way before any more harm came to her; he rushed her over to the nearest asylum cell to hide there for safety.

"Why are you doing this?" Pupuru complained as soon as the door was closed. "Kat is my friend! Let me reason with her!"

"No, Pupuru!" Ratchet objected in reply. "With that mask's power, she is far from dangerous! If you dare approach her again, you would never survive!"

"I'm sure I could do it, Ratchet! You just don't believe in me!"

"I DO, Pupuru! But I don't want to lose you! You remember well in your dream how she almost tore you completely apart! I don't want that happening again!"

 **(Note: You can only remember that if you have read the cancelled series. Pupuru fought with Kat, as well as Needles, and her face was completely torn off! Then Dr. Hatch sewed the face together tightly instead of giving it back. It took Ratchet and Clank to fix her back to normal again. That was one of the most morbid stories I had ever written, and it serves as a good reason why I had to cancel the series. It deserved to be an M-rated series!)**

"The worst things have already happened to you in your dream," Ratchet continued. "I don't want those things to happen in your life."

"But your case is different, Ratchet," Pupuru replied. "Your parents were mercilessly killed! I worry about what might happen to YOU; that's why I saved you before you fought with Billy Ray."

 **(Note: The new PlayStation All-Stars series is available to read; you remember the battle between Ratchet and Billy Ray Stillwell in "Shattered Innocence".)**

"I'm sorry, Pupuru. I love you, and I can't lose you. We'll need someone else to handle Kat. I don't want to hurt her either."

Pupuru looked out the cell to see that Sally had brought Raven out of the chamber where she was imprisoned. Raven knew of the situation and was desperate to bring Kat out of Needles' spell. Kat turned and saw Raven coming right towards her; she was prepared to blast her away before she could make a move.

But Raven did some quick thinking; she glowed dark blue as she used her gravitational powers to push Needles' spell from Kat. Kat was free from the spell as the mask came off of her and toppled to the floor. She staggered, trying to keep her balance; she was dizzy from the fiery experience of the spell, as well as being yanked away from it.

Chapter VII: Giving In

Danny had won the Twisted Metal contest just as he wanted. He had destroyed every opponent with the best weapons he had and wrecked their vehicles. Now was his chance to face Calypso and wish for his father to come back to him safe and sound.

Danny parked his car at the end of the bridge which Calypso stood upon. He walked out and eagerly approached him, excited to receive his prize.

"Congratulations, Danny," Calypso spoke up. "You have won this year's Twisted Metal and may now claim your prize."

"You should know what I'm here for," Danny spoke up. "You remember my father!"

"Ah, yes, your father was that colonel who wished for the ultimate weapon. He was bloodthirsty, wanting to get rid of those drug lords he was mad about."

"STOP!" exclaimed a sudden voice from behind. Chris came up to Danny to stop him in his act. "Don't do it, Danny! This is not the way!"

"Chris!" Danny replied. "Stay out of this, you fool! I'm here to get what I deserve!"

"Danny, I am sure he would have wanted to say goodbye before performing his deed."

"But he DIDN'T! He completely ignored me!"

"Calm down now," Calypso interrupted. "I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you and leave you grieving. But you are the winner and still have a chance to fulfill your wish. Will it be revenge upon those who murdered your father?"

Danny suddenly stopped himself. "Revenge…" he thought silently. "Why does that word sound like a stranger to me now? I've let my anger get the best of me for ten years! I never found forgiveness in myself; I never forgave ANYONE, especially my mother, Chris, and Francis. I've been the fool this entire time! It's time that I face up for what I've done and look at the mess I made. I've completely destroyed the lives of those other competitors; I should have known that I was actually committing an act of murder in this game. I won't consider my father as a foolish man; he let his rage get the best of him and it caused his downfall! I can't let the same thing happen to me!"

"Please hurry…" Calypso continued. "I am waiting."

"NO!" Danny barked at him. "There's been too much destruction! It was a mistake for me to compete, and it would be a mistake to let Twisted Metal continue!"

"WHAT?!" Calypso exclaimed.

"I want to remove violence from the world!" There was said Danny's wish.

"Now THERE'S the Danny I know," Chris thought. "He's not so bad after all."

"Are you insane?!" Calypso said, frustrated after hearing Danny's wish. "I won't grant that wish! Didn't you read the contract? You cannot wish for this contest to end like this! Why did you not wish for your father to return?"

"I don't want the same mistake to happen again," Danny replied. "I hate how the lives of people have gone so wrong! The more we obsess, the more we become corrupt! You cannot refuse me, Calypso! You have lost! Give yourself up now!"

Calypso secretly held a pistol behind his back, ready to fire at Danny. "I'm sorry…" he said. "But you have come to the wrong person…"

Suddenly, the gun was knocked out of Calypso's hand. King Max had arrived with a band of soldiers to arrest him and take him to Mobotropolis' prison. Calypso was cuffed tightly and immediately taken to jail.

"Don't be too harsh on him," Chris said to the soldiers. "I sense that there is some good in him."

 **(Note: It's obvious Calypso's real name is William Sparks, who turned good in the cancelled series.)**

"Now that man won't do any more real damage on Mobius," King Max said as he handed something to Danny. "Your father would have wanted you to have this."

It was the pistol Calypso held behind his back, but it suddenly shifted and completely transformed into the weapon Colonel Hall had asked for ten years ago. Danny was not sure as to why he was given the one thing his father wanted to kill the drug lords. "Perhaps I can put this to good use," he said. "Only ROBOTS would get a good pain out of this."

Meanwhile, Needles angrily watched through his monitor how all his robots were being completely wrecked and destroyed. He could not think of anything else to do, but he was more than eager to throw in a new plan at the last second.

"It's too late to do anything now," Dr. Eggman said, tied up and sitting in the corner of the room. "They have beaten us. You might as well give up now."

"I WON'T! I'll create a machine so strong that no one can penetrate its force!"

"You don't get it, do you? Look out there… Don't you see those heroes beating us? They outnumber us now; with such combined force, they are practically unstoppable."

"You can't stop me with your words. You've been way too soft on Sonic lately, it seems you don't want to kill him anymore."

"I'm just having fun being his nemesis; yet I can never forget about the things he did to me in the past. I took away his freedom, his friends, until he struck back at me when I changed my nature to who I am now. I am still evil, but I think our enemies have won this battle."

"We should have captured more…" Needles muttered. "It is this freedom… this justice that motivates these heroes to fight. It is what MAKES them heroes. As for me, my hatred and anger drives me to murder whoever is in my sight. I consider it my passion, but those heroes have THEIR passion to bring freedom to the land they love."

"So you finally admit we are beaten…" Dr. Eggman replied.

"We might as well give up the plan and turn ourselves in."

As Needles untied Eggman and walked with him out of the lab, his thoughts suddenly went out of control. "Why do I feel like this?" he thought. "I feel a spark of the real Marcus Kane in my head, even though HIS head created ME. But there's nothing else for me to do; I must do what is necessary. After all, there will always be another time for me to strike. I'm just glad that I'm enemies with Ratchet; it's fun having him as my nemesis."

Every single robot was completely destroyed, and the League of Heroes and the Freedom Fighters were victorious in their battle against the forces of evil. The authorities made it just in time to clean up the mess and capture Orbot, Cubot, and Melvin.

The heroes were confused to see Dr. Eggman and Needles walk out into the open unarmed. They held no weapon to hurl at their enemies; they simply raised their hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"There's nothing else for us to do," Needles called out.

"You can take us," Eggman added. "We give up!"

Ratchet and Sonic smiled at each other; they knew what each other was thinking. "What lucky enemies we have," they both thought. "We have won!"

Epilogue

Needles and Eggman were taken to prison, next to Calypso's cell, where they remained until the next time when they would properly think of an evil plan.

The League of Heroes was happy to have fought side-by-side with the Freedom Fighters and was ready to leave and go back to Los Angeles where they belong.

"It was a real pleasure having you here with us," Sonic said to Ratchet as they both shook hands. "Sometime, we should do it again. After all, Eggman and that clown freak won't stand another chance once they see us in action."

"I'd be glad to come back sometime," Ratchet replied. "You should also come to Los Angeles; there are still some terrorists on the loose, and we need heroes like you to help us take them out."

Even the girls were excited to see each other again as Pupuru, Kat, Raven, and some others stepped through the portal that led back home. They had retrieved the portal gun from Eggman after the battle, and were able to use it to go back to Los Angeles.

After one last goodbye, Mobius was back to normal again. For the first time, Calypso's Twisted Metal contest was held in this realm; but Ratchet still had some business to take care of with him. He was not finished with him yet, not until his true name—William Sparks—was cleared.

After heading back to the mansion, Kat made a promise that she would never attack any of her friends again. Pupuru and Raven already forgave her for what she did. Kat did not blame Needles entirely about the incident at the asylum, but she still felt so good after being forgiven.

"We are grateful for you coming back for us," Nathan Drake said to Ratchet as he shook him by the hand.

"I know how proud you are…" Ratchet replied, "…but there is still something that needs to be accomplished. I know that there is still good in William Sparks, and I swear that I will bring him here to us someday."

"How do you know about him?"

"Clank has a reading on EVERYONE. I have to hand it to him: I would not have left my home planet if it weren't for him."

Back at Mobius, everything had gone pretty well until a phone call came to Sonic. He did not recognize the voice that spoke over the phone until he heard what he had to say.

"I made it here at last!" the voice exclaimed. "Now I can join you and go fight at the asylum!"

"Who is this?" Sonic replied.

"This is Captain Qwark speaking! I know Ratchet came here, and I want to unite with him and go get whoever's behind that new asylum!"

"I'm afraid you're too late. We already took care of the problem, and those baddies are in jail. It looks like you'll have to go back to Los Angeles right away."

"Oh crap! Well, at least I'm lucky; out of all the people they had captured, they didn't bother to kidnap ME! Can you believe it?!"

"I'm gonna have to hang up now. My girlfriend wants me."

 **THE END!**

 **As I wrap up this story, I am listening the song "Hold Me Now" by Red. It was the song I listened to as I wrote my very first fanfiction story "PlayStation All-Stars: May Freedom Reign". I broke into pieces as I completely eradicated it and all of its contents. But please answer this question: Do you want it back?**

 **Thank you all for reading this spectacular story! It was a pleasure for me to finally cross my two series over! I'd like to thank my parents Lee and Wendy Bezotte, my older brother Forrest (the author of the Silvan Elf series), and my younger brother Hudson (the author of the humorous Star Wars stories).**

 **I'd also like to thank my friends for their support. Thanks to Isaac and Kal Boswell (first guys to make fan material), Needle Kirby (for her co-writing and ideas), as well as Fernando Jimenez, Elias Sheumaker, and Vincent Montgomery. There is one more person I'd like to thank, but she never gave me her real name. I can only call her "Sonamy" for now; she was a real helper for Super Sonic Squad.**

 **Good-bye!**


End file.
